Moisture ingression into and saturation of materials forming complex structures, such as aircraft, automobiles, boats, buildings, and the like, is a problem faced by complex structure manufacturers. When introduced into the materials of complex structures, moisture can cause structural degradation, arcing, shorting, and an increase in weight. Accordingly, to compensate for the ingression and saturation of moisture in materials of complex structures, the materials are specifically selected and configured to compensate for the negative consequences caused by moisture in the materials.
Moisture detection devices and techniques for complex structures in operation are not available. Therefore, a prediction of the ingression and saturation levels of moisture in materials of a complex structure is based on small material samples or coupons removed from a non-operational complex structure, or pre-manufacturing test samples or coupons. Because material samples being tested for moisture characteristics are ex situ (e.g., taken from a non-operational or destroyed complex structures), manufacturers design the materials of complex structures with unduly conservative predictions or allowances for moisture ingression and saturation levels. Such conservative allowances result in excessive or heavier materials, which increase the overall weight of the complex structure, and can reduce the efficiency of the complex structure.
Moreover, ex situ moisture detection techniques are conducted before or after operation of a complex structure. Accordingly, conventional moisture detection techniques are not equipped to provide moisture detection in real-time for an operational complex structure.